


Heat

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x reader. Tumblr prompt with the word "heat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Bucky hates the cold. He never says it out right, but he doesn’t have to – the discomfort is palpable in his body language. The rigid way he layers the soft t-shirts and henleys you’ve helped him pick out, zipping up his jacket and throwing on a beanie like its battle armor. He clenches his jaw as tightly as his gloved hands when you both step out into the New York winter chill, only softening slightly when you coax his fingers to interlace with yours.

You don’t take the quiet that often falls between you on days like this personally. You just keep your hand in his, a small constant to keep him present and to give him some warmth. You see his blue eyes frost over as the echo of a cold, metal door slamming rings in his ears. The bitter sting of cryo freeze flooding his veins, stuck frozen in its grip. Thawing and unthawing, trapped in a locker like a piece of meat.

You do your best to keep Bucky warm in more ways than one. You’ve been his shopping partner even before you were both dating, helping him find warm fabrics, cozy textures and colors that are in stark contrast to the restricting, chilling uniform he wore for so long.

The first thing you do whenever you both step back into your apartment after being outside is is to bring your lips to his, gently at first as you gauge his reaction. On days where he can’t shake the chill out of his brain quite yet, you leave your touches to that: light kisses as you lay in bed together under a sea of blankets, gentle strokes of his hair and tender hands rubbing at his tense shoulders until he sighs into you with a soft smile.

You both laugh as you wrap Bucky up under the covers (making sure he’s wearing one of the 20 or so pairs of cabin socks you’ve gotten him) and hand him with the remote, planting a sweet kiss to his forehead as you tell him to pick something out on Netflix. He murmurs his thanks gratefully and with a sad smile as you shush him gently, heading out into the kitchen. You’ve become quite a connoisseur of Keurig coffees, hot chocolates and teas in the time you’ve been dating Bucky, proud of your ability to know what he wants without asking nine times out of ten. As you walk back with two hot mugs, it’s always the same sight that warms your heart: Bucky’s hair sticking up from beneath the blankets as he peers up at you eagerly like a kid on Christmas. The two of you snuggle up with Bucky’s free arm around you, falling into comfortable and contented silence until after the Netflix break.

Some days, Bucky needs a different kind of heat. You can tell with your first kiss in the door; his mouth working against yours furiously as you wind your hands into his hair, back pushing against the wall as he presses himself into you until he scoops you up with a smirk and off into your bedroom. You share warm tongues and rough scratches; driven by lust and the need to lose yourselves in desire. You love all days with Bucky, but these are some of your favorite as you both shake out the cold by falling into the fire between you.

It’s always a bitch to take your warm layers off, but you both know that the reward is far worth it; your bare bodies grinding into each other for the friction that sends heat flooding through both of your brains and blood. You let him take control but savor the power you hold; the way he growls and moans into your neck as you guide him into you as you croon out your invitation to see just how warm, how wet you are for his cock. You’re both sweating in no time and when you both climax, all you can see and feel is heat.

You both chuckle and Bucky’s praises fall freely from his mouth as he holds you close to him; love and adoration and gratitude heavy in every syllable. You stay like this for awhile, losing yourselves in each other’s heartbeats and staying warm tangled together until your temperatures both drop and you both change into Bucky’s sweaters and nestle into the coziness of each other’s necks, the comforter snugly wrapped around you both.

No matter what kind of day Bucky is having, he’s able to smile knowing that you send warmth straight to his heart.


End file.
